Professor X
For other uses of Professor X, see Professor X (disambiguation) Professor X (Charles Xavier) was one of the first mutants ever and was the leader and creater of the X-Men team. Biography ''X-Men: First Class As a child, Charles met a shape-shifting girl named Raven, who had broken into his family's mansion and was scrounging for food. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he invited her to live with his family. Raven and Charles were thrilled and made friends. A natural genius, Charles completed high school at sixteen. He attended Oxford University (accompanied by Raven, now his foster sister), earning Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology. After completing his thesis on genetic mutation, he was approached by Agent Moira MacTaggert of the CIA for his help to stop a mutant named Sebastian Shaw or Black King, who was working with the Soviet Union. MacTaggert introduced him and Raven to the CIA, where they proved to her chief that mutants exist and Shaw was a threat. The chief refused to employ the help of the mutants, but The Man in Black offered to sponsor them. Charles accompanied MacTaggert, MiB and a US Coast Guard assault team to arrest Shaw on his yacht. During the attack, his telepathy was blocked by Emma Frost. They also encountered Erik Lehnsherr, who was launching his own solo attack on Shaw at the time. When Shaw escaped in a submarine, Xavier prevented Lensherr from killing himself in an attempt to stop it and brought him to the CIA's secret Division X facility. There they met young scientist named Hank McCoy, a prehensile-footed mutant with enhanced intelligence, whom Xavier identified as a mutant. He then used a mutant-locating device designed by Hank called Cerebro to find and recruit mutants for training to stop Shaw. Refusing CIA help, he and Lensherr travelled the world, discovering various mutants: exotic dancer Angel Salvadore; taxi driver Armando Muñoz; Army prisoner Alex Summers; and the young Sean Cassidy. They also approached Canadian mercenary James Howlett, but he immediately rebuffed them. Erik Lensherr and Xavier left with the CIA to find and capture Shaw, who was supposed to be meeting with a Soviet general. Soon after arrival they discovered that Frost had attended the meeting in his place, and Xavier and Lensherr captured her instead. Interrogating her led to the revelation that Shaw intended to spark a third world war to wipe out humanity, leaving mutants as the dominant species. Meanwhile, the other Hellfire Club mutants attacked Division X, turning Tempest to their cause and killing Darwin in the process. With the facility destroyed, Xavier relocated the mutants to train at his family mansion. During their stay there, Xavier applied his telepathy to help Erik reach new heights of his magnetic ability. He trained the other mutants how to control their powers. Xavier's new team were soon called to action when Shaw engineered a stand-off between amasse United States and Soviet navel forces, that saw a soviet freighter forcibly commandeered by the [Club attempting to run the American blockade. Xavier telepathically searched the Soviet fleet in an attempt to locate Shaw, but found himself unable to thanks to a helmet that Shaw had devised to block all telepathic contact. Xavier then took mental control of a Soviet officer and had the man destroy the freighter, thus averting a nuclear catastrophe. When Sean Cassidy volunteered to employ his sound generation power to act as a sonar, Xavier telepathically monitored the boy's progress and was able to then guide the Blackbird to Shaw's submarine where Lensherr could pull it clear of the water. The submarine and the Blackbird both crashed shortly after, bringing both teams into direct conflict with each other. Xavier stayed with the jet and continued his search for Shaw by linking with Lensherr who ventured into the stricken submarine alone. While Lensherr found and killed Shaw, Xavier found his attention turned to the new threat of the two navel fleets with crews who were rapidly becoming fearful of the mutants. The ships launched a combined missile strike against the mutants, which Lensherr quickly turned back on them. Xavier kept him from destroying the ships, but when MacTaggert fired a gun at Lensherr, a deflected bullet hit Xavier in the spine. A remorseful Magneto left with Mystique, Tempest, and Shaw's enforcers Riptide and Azazel. Later, a wheelchair-bound Xavier returned to the mansion where Moira MacTaggert promised never to reveal his location. They kissed, whereupon Xavier wiped her memory of the events. He soon after founded Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and ran from his family's Westchester mansion, which had been converted into a base of operations at which he trained mutants for his personal strike. ''20 years before X-Men: The Last Stand Xavier and Magneto travel together to a young Jean Grey's house and invite her to join Xavier's school. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Xavier guided a group of young mutants including a young Scott Summers and Emma Frost from the Weapon X facility at Three Mile Island after being freed by Wolverine. Xavier gave Summers directions telepathically, which led the mutants outside where Xavier waited. He then escorted the mutants back to his school in a helicopter X-Men Xavier sent Storm and Cyclops to rescue Wolverine and Rogue from Sabretooth. Xavier believed that the attack had been ordered by Magneto and that Wolverine had been the intended target. He gives Wolverine and Rogue a home in the institute and promises to help Wolverine remember his past if he is also allowed forty-eight hours to discover why Magneto wants Wolverine. Xavier uses Cerebro to locate Rogue when she runs away, but is poisoned when he uses it later (as Mystique had tampered with it) putting Xavier in an unconcious state. In the end, he recovers and advises Wolverine to search Alkali Lake for answers to his past. X2: X-Men United Upon learning that the mutant Nightcrawler attacked the President of the United States, Xavier sends Storm and Jean to bring the mutant for questioning. He and Scott leave to visit Magneto (as he is suspected behind the attack), leaving Wolverine in charge of the school. In Magneto's cell, Xavier learns that Magneto was brainwashed by William Stryker and forced to tell Stryker all about the institute and Cerebro. Before he can escape, Xavier is knocked out. He wakes up in Stryker's underground test facility, tied to a chair and fixed to a device that restricts his mental powers. He is left in the room with Mastermind, William's son and a powerful illusionist who Xavier previously taught. Now brainwashed by his father, Jason traps Xavier into various illusions, keeping him in one where Xavier is back in the institute (which is empty) and Jason is portrayed as a scared little girl. To comfort the "girl" and find his students, Xavier goes to use Cerebro. It is discovered that Xavier was captured to power a makeshift Cerebro Stryker created. Under Jason's illusion, Xavier is tricked into concentrating on all of the world's mutants, nearly killing them. He then switches to attacking all of the world's humans after Magneto interferes. Nightcrawler and Storm rescue Xavier from the illusion and he has them all fly to Washington, to warn the president against the possibility of a mutant/human war. Soon when Jean sacrifices her life, she controls Charles to whatever she said. X-Men: The Last Stand Xavier expresses worry over Scott's grief over Jean's death and tells Storm that should anything happen to him, she was to replace him as head of the school. When Jean is discovered alive, Xavier sedates her and tells Wolverine that he had kept her powers in check with mental barriers since she was a child, resulting in her developing a second personality known as "The Dark Phoenix". When Jean awakens as The Phoenix and escapes, Xavier tracks her down to her old home and tries to convince her to return. Infuriated both by Xavier's meddling in her head and Magneto (who insinuates that Xavier wishes to restain her and "give her the cure"), she uses her mind to first lift her house into the air and then cause Xavier to explode into dust. His death causes a great impact on the residents of the institute and it is nearly closed until Storm decides to honor Xavier's wishes and act as its head. In an after-credits scene, Xavier speaks to Moira MacTaggert through the body of a comatose man, implying that his consciousness survived. Relationships *Sharon Xavier - Mother *P. Xavier - Twin Brother *﻿Moira MacTaggert - Lover *Magneto - Best Friend Turned Enemy *Cyclops - Friend and Former Student *Storm - Friend and Former Student *Phoenix - Friend and Former Student *Beast - Friend and Former Student *Banshee - Friend and Former Student *Wolverine - Friend *White Queen - Former Enemy, Turned Former Student, Turned Friend *Rogue - Student *Angel - Student *Colossus - Student *Gambit - Student *Shadowcat - Student *Quicksilver - Former Student *Havok - Former Student *Darwin - Former Student *Toad - Former Student Turned Enemy *Mystique - Foster Sister Turned Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Black King - Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *Azazel - Enemy *Riptide - Enemy *Tempest - Former Student Turned Enemy *Pyro - Former Student Turned Enemy Gallery ''X-Men: First Class Charlesxavier.jpg charlesandmoira1.png Magneto-Drag.JPG Professor X 09.jpg Charlesxavier2.jpg Charlesxavier3.jpg Charles and Erik.jpg df-05942.jpg xavier first class.jpg 4e695660db.jpg Prof x and magneto poster XMFC.jpg Professor X 01.jpg xavier promo.jpg Professor X 04.jpg Professor X 08.jpg Professor X 07.jpg X-men first class prof x.jpg xmen first class prof x magneto.png dsot8.jpg 5.jpg prox and magneto.jpg 11 (2).jpg xmen_first_class_movie_poster.jpg ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Prof X XMOW.JPG ''X-Men: The Last Stand Prologue'' prof x young x3.jpg ''X-Men'' professorxavier1.jpg X-Men still Professor X.jpg x-men-2000-15-g.jpg Confrontation.jpg x-men-2-2003-96-g.jpg x-men-2-2003-95-g.jpg x-men-2-2003-12-g.jpg Scottandxavier.jpg x-men-2000-16-g.jpg x-men-2000-05-g.jpg Professor X 06.jpg x-men-2000-09-g.jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' Jason.jpg x-men-2-2003-11-g.jpg Xavierandcyclops.jpg Xavier in X-Jet.jpg x-men-2-2003-98-g.jpg X2 Professor X poster.jpg Professor X.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Professor X X3 still.jpg Jean Grey and Charles Xavier.jpg charles-xavier-xmen-movies.jpg Professor X X3.jpg x-men-2-2003-97-g.jpg Professor X x3.jpg Xavier.jpg 8.jpg ﻿ Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Lovers Category:Scientist Category:Male Category:Back From The Dead Category:Brown Hair Category:Bold Hair Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Xavier Family Category:Class 4